Pin
"You need a heroic leader like me!"- Pin in Cycle of Life. Pin is a female contestant and supporting antagonist on Battle for Dream Island and one of the main protagonists of Battle for Dream Island Again. She is the leader of the Squishy Cherries in season one, and as a contestant on W.O.A.H. Bunch in Season two. Pin was usually in a bad mood, often exclaiming that something wasn't right when things didn't go her way. She had a tendency to speak her mind, often saying or doing hurtful things about the other competitors, including barfing on Woody, throwing Spongy off the boat, and using harsh language when speaking to the other contestants. This caused her to not be as likable as she thought she should have been by everyone else. Her main alliance was with Leafy, which didn't last long after her elimination, especially because they ended up being the team captains. In episode 25 of the first season, she even encourages an execution for Leafy. In the second season, Pin received 405 votes, the 11th in descending order (9th highest after disqualifactions are taken into account), meaning that she joined the season. Pin's attitude and voice noticeably change in the second season, becoming more friendly and funny. She lost her limbs in Get in the Van. Personality In BFDI, Pin was mean-spirited and fierce, considering herself to be a heroic team leader. Although most don't believe her, she has done heroic deeds before, such as winning the first challenge of the season. As seen in BFDIA, Pin has become more humorous, and seems to adapt quickly, seeing as she isn't annoyed with her lack of limbs anymore. She also has become a lot more strategic, coming up with ideas to help WOAH Bunch win challenges. Coiny often backs her up on these ideas, and vice versa. Pin and Coiny seem to have developed a friendly relationship, coming up with other ideas. Also, any feuds Pin had with her former team members such as Match seem to have died down, though it might due to the lack of interactions with the other former Squishy Cherries. Character coverage BFDI In Take the Plunge: Part 1, her first appearance, Pin is being held by Blocky, who is trying to use her to pop Bubble. This angers her, and she kicks Blocky, breaking her free of his grasp. Later during the balance beam contest, Pin and Leafy form an alliance to stay above water until the end of the challenge. When it comes down to the final 6, the 2 of them attempt to push Flower off the platform, however, Flower kicks them off the beam last minute, making their plan fail. Fortunately for them, they are saved by Blocky, who helps them back onto the balance beam, gets Flower out, and evidently, gets out himself. When it comes down to just the 2 of them, they decide who would win Dream Island with a game of rock, paper and scissors. Pin wins and is about to push Leafy off the balance beam. Not fully aware of the outcome of the winner, Leafy complains that it wasn't very fair. Pin responds by explaining that only one of them could win, while accidentally putting the middle finger up. Then the Announcer pops up and tells them that they both won the challenge, and got the rights to become team captains, creating a much longer battle to win Dream Island. This annoys Pin, who was just about to win the contest. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pin (along with Leafy) then create the teams. Pin chooses Pencil, Bubble, Match, Pen, Firey, Eraser, Blocky, Spongy, and Woody, and her team is called the Squishy Cherries. When she is stuck with Woody, she is nauseated, causing her to barf on Woody. During the boat-racing contest, Pin has her team build a square boat, using Pencil, Match, and Pen as oars. After entering the water, the boat springs a leak and collides with the Squashy Grapes' motor boat. Pin then declares that there's too much weight on the boat, and has the Cherries throw Spongy overboard. Soon enough, the boat breaks apart, forcing the Cherries to swim the end. When Pin arrives, she breaks the finish line ribbon, winning the contest for her team. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Pin decides who will run the course, and who will find Blocky. She chooses Eraser, Pen, and Spongy. She also rudely chooses Pencil as one of the members finding Blocky, yet making Bubble and Match run the course. Match explains that Pencil is in their alliance and they have to stick together. Pin doesn't care and replies by saying "Alliance, shmalliance! Go, go!". In the obstacle course, Pin is about to go over the growing wall, but Teardrop flips her over, making her stuck. Her teammates climb her, using her as an oppritunity to get over. Pin sees Woody coming, and she exclaims "Please don't tell me Woody will have to climb me!" because she hates Woody and does not want him to win. However, Woody is unable to reach Pin, and Pin pushes him, making him glide across the floor. In the end, Firey is unable to help the team win, so the Squashy Grapes get their first victory. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, Pin's team is up for elimination,and the cake is key-lime pie. Pin exclaims she really, really doesn't like key-lime pie. Pin is asked if she wants to use her win token and she says no. Pin gets safe at zero votes and gives Pen her cake. As the challange starts, Pin checks if her teammates are doing the quiz, she sees Woody afraid of the quiz, so she kicks him. Woody creates a hole, and Coiny, Eraser, and Tennis ball fall in. Tennis ball is halfway in and Pin kicks him in. Later, Pin notices it's raining. Announcer makes it stop raining and everyone turns in their tests. Pin's score was 14. Due to cheating, the Cherries lose and are up for elimination again. In Sweet Tooth, at the cake making contest, Pin makes a Flower cake and got the highest score of 23/26, resulting in Pin winning her second win token. (It seems like she can do better than an ice cake.) However, her team loses the 100-Chocolate-Ball-Eating contest that followed, so a tiebreaker was held. Snowball rips a tie, winning the tiebreaker for his team, so the Cherries lose AGAIN. In Bridge Crossing, Pin, along with Firey and Eraser did not do the challenge. Another identical tiebreaker was held, and Snowball ripped the necktie and put the Squishy Cherries up for elimination. In Power of Three, Pin did not use her Win Tokens. After she found that she got 5 votes and will be eliminated, she says "I use my Win Token", but it was too late. She was eliminated. Announcer said, "Lesson learned, use a Win Token before it's too late." In Half A Loaf Is Better Than None, Pin got 3rd place, tied with Snowball. She would've won with her evil strategy but she drowned in the bread along with Coiny, Needle, Golf Ball, and Woody so she lost and didn't rejoin. BFDIA In Get in the Van, Pin grows more of an attitude, only trying to make friends. She spoke to Bubble at the beginning of the episode, wanting to be aquantances, and once Bubble was convinced that the two were becoming friends, they were soon interrupted by Leafy. Soon she accidently stabs Puffball's speaker box while trying to kill Leafy, and because of its destruction, there is no host to announce Cake at Stake until Firey takes out his replacement box. Bubble then leaves after swinging with Pin to go to Match's dance party, and Pin encounters Book and Ice Cube on their way to the party also. She then accuses Book of making decisions for Ice Cube without her consent, but Ice Cube retaliates by yelling that she wanted to go to the dance party. Later, Gelatin mentions Pin destroying Puffball's speaker box with Puffball nearby, who becomes angry and vomits a rainbow on Pin, refusing to listen to her explanation. After getting her limbs removed because of Puffball winning the prize, Pin complains about not being able to catch anything, and Yellow Face tells her that she'll get used to it. Pin forces Nickel to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, much to his dislike because of the fact that "bad things" happen when he and Coiny are near each other. Once the challenge starts, Pin starts to sweat ooze and complains about having to hop slowly and being completely exhausted already, but Coiny comes up with the idea that she could roll so she could go faster and stop complaining AND so he could no longer hear Pin's whiny whining. Trivia *Pin was the only former Squishy Cherry to be up for elimination in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Pin is the lowest ranking contestant from Battle for Dream Island to join Battle for Dream Island Again. *Pin sweats ooze instead of water, and apparently, eats her sweat. **However, in Take the Plunge: Part 2, when Woody are chosen to Pin's team, she sweats water instead of ooze. *Pin was the last season 1 character (not including David) to be created. *Pin's favorite screen appears to be a normal screen, but very small and hard to see in. *She is the only female member on W.O.A.H. Bunch in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know . *Pin was the first contestant to ever receive a Win Token. *Pin has lost her limbs, as of Get in the Van, being the first and only contestant to ever lose their limbs. *Prior to BFDIA 3, she was the only contestant on Team W.O.A.H. Bunch to never receive the most likes or most dislikes. *She was the first to obtain a second Win Token, one of only two contestants to do so. The only other contestant who accomplished this is Eraser. *She was the lowest ranking female contestant in Battle for Dream Island, due to Flower rejoining. *Pin has exactly 698 likes so far in BFDIA. *Pin, along with Bubble, was the first character ever seen by fans (due to the thumbnail of the video of the first episode) *Pin is the first female contestant who switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch. * She is the first team captain to be eliminated in BFDI. * Pin and Pen are the only contestants with names that sound the same. Gallery OfficialPin.png Pin 2.png Pin 3.png Pin 4.png Pin 5.png|Pin from the "Vote for Pin" video in BFDIA 3. Pin 6.png Pin 7.png|Pin jumping on GTTTATINT. Pin 9.png Pin 10.png Pin 11.png Pin 12.png Pin 6..png Pin_Jumping.png Running Pin.gif|Pin running (click on the picture to watch the animation) Pin Idle.PNG|Pin's first moment without limbs. Pin Icon.png|Pin's body. Pin's 1st Promo Pic.png|Pin's rejoining video Pin's 2nd Promo Pic.png|Pin's 2nd rejoining video ''Be more careful.png|Pin telling Firey to be more careful pinwintoken.png|Pin holding the first Win Token of the season. Flowercake.png|Pin's Flower cake 500px.jpg Icecakeeatingpin.png|Pin's attempt to eat the ice cake ss (2013-01-02 at 10.27.36).jpg|Pin after she is limbless by some reason, after stabbing Puffball's Speaker Box Blocky Holding Pin.jpg Oh Great.jpg|"Oh, Great..." flying leaf and pin.PNG image.rainbowvomit.jpg|"I didn't mean to! It was an accid---" Image.IDONTWANTTO.jpg|Pin at the elimination in the fake BFDIA 4 Pin at the Elimination in BFDIA 2.JPG|Pin at the Elimination in BFDIA 2 BFDIA 5A Image 1.JPG|Pin Announcing That Her team Is Tied in Members with Team No-Name Pinslush.jpg|Pin stuck in glue from the FreeSmart Van. 1_PIN.jpg 20110615113412!Pin.png|happy Pin Angry Pin.PNG|(Episode 6) Pin's mouth is too big when angry. Rainbow Pin.png|A recommended character, Rainbow Pin, by HelenBlarg Pin slap Woody.PNG|(Episode 2) Pin slaps Woody. BFDI intro Pin.png|Pin in BFDI intro PinLimbRemove.jpg|Pin about to lose her limbs. images_377.jpg|Pin on her team's boat in Take the Plunge: Part 2. images_017.jpg|Pin in Battle for Dream Island intro Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.18.24 PM.png|Uh, Pin, wrong finger. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png|Pin is in the final four! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.02.26 PM.png|Flower snatches Pin! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.38.27 PM.png|Oh, its not my fault. It's this stupid Blocky here, it's his fault! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.37.54 PM.png|Pin nearly pops Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Pin in BFDI's third anniversary. Pinlaser.jpg Tie.jpg|Pin is part of the tie. High five .jpg Pin.JPG PinFace.png Capture145.PNG Capture143.PNG Capture144.PNG See also Category:Females Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Characters Category:Limbless Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Two Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Pointy Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Never Switched Teams Category:Red Category:Season 1 and 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 and 2 Females Category:Gray Category:Pin Category:Metal